A Second Chance: Hazlo bien de una vez
by yamila.ar
Summary: Serie de shorts que amplían momentos Hameron que vimos en la serie. Simples voladuras de mi imaginación 100% hameron transformadas en nuevas formas de terminar satisfactoriamente las escenas... A veces un poco OOC
1. Opción 1: Intenta pidiéndole perdón

Hace mucho leí una serie de shorts de JAG que se llamaba "50 formas de decir te quiero" en la que, si bien cada short era único, tenía en común con el resto el tipo de situaciones que presentaba. Así que, bien, hice lo mismo pero con House.

Les presento hoy la serie de shorts "A Second Chance: Hazlo bien de una vez", basada toda en momentos Hameron que yo he continuado y/o cambiado.

Espero sus review

**OPCIÓN #1 Episodio 1x20**

Me detengo frente a su puerta esperando que, milagrosamente, después de presionar el botón del timbre, se me ocurra algo que decirle. Muy a mi pesar, cuando ella abre y me mira con esos enormes ojos verdes desaparece de mi cabeza hasta la razón por la que había hecho el viaje desde mi departamento hasta el de ella.

Su expresión, los ojos rojos e hinchados y el pañuelo de papel que tiene en la mano me dicen a gritos que ha estado llorando por lo menos desde que cruzó la entrada cuando la traje con el coche hace un rato, y no puedo evitar sentir un retorcijón en el estómago a causa de la culpa.

Intento mirarla a los ojos, pero no puedo. Recargo aún más mi peso en el bastón y miro al piso, consciente de lo incómoda que está resultando para ambos esta situación.

- ¿Has venido a continuar burlándote de mí? - espeta. Mi estómago parece anudarse aún más fuerte.

- No. - Quiero decir algo más, pero no me sale. Tengo la boca seca. Se hace un largo y mortal silencio. Ella amaga con cerrar la puerta, pero me apresuro a apoyar mi mano sobre la madera para detenerla. - Por favor, no cierres. Quiero... quiero decirte algo, pero aún no sé cómo... Dame un poco de tiempo...

Veo que se aparta a un lado para dejarme pasar. Hubiera esperado que me cerrara la puerta de un golpe como para romperme la nariz, pero su invitación a entrar a su casa puede ser una mejor señal. Una vez dentro, soy yo el que cierro a mis espaldas, mientras ella camina lentamente hacia la otra punta de la habitación. Sé que se queda allí parada, cruzada de brazos, mirándome expectante. Vienen a mi mente mis palabras en la cena, y ahora es mi corazón el que parece comprimirse de pronto. Sin levantar la cabeza, apoyo mi espalda contra la pared, y dejo caer mi mano libre al costado. Mi voz sale casi como un susurro, pero dado el silencio que hay en la habitación estoy seguro de que me puede oir a la perfección.

- Esta noche dije cosas que no debía...

- ¿Intentas disculparte? - su voz se quiebra. Si alzara mi cabeza de seguro vería sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- No. Sería imposible disculparme. Soy completamente responsable por todo lo que dije... Y hasta diría que tenía el deseo de decirlo... Pero no todo era verdad, me di cuenta de eso, y quiero... compensarte por el mal rato.

Ella sigue llorando. Se hace otro largo silencio antes de que me hable.

- ¿Acaso crees que simplemente puedes darme un aumento para que me olvide de nuestra cena de hoy?

- No, no es es lo que digo. No te daré un aumento en el corto plazo aunque me lo pidieras... - Una muy leve sonrisa asoma a sus labios ante mi broma, pero enseguida desaparece. - Y tampoco quiero que olvides esta noche...

Veo que en su rostro se dibuja perfectamente la mezcla de confusión y enojo que está pasando por su cabeza. Me he animado a mirarla a los ojos, y la veo totalmente destrozada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Vuelvo a bajar la mirada. Estoy a punto de largar todo lo que empezó a dar vueltas por mi cabeza desde que hablé en la cena. Estoy a punto de exponerme ante ella, y hasta diría que tengo miedo de hacerlo demasiado mal, o demasiado tarde.

- Sé que es verdad que yo te agrado, que te has enamorado de mí y todo eso. No sé si será porque me consideras un nuevo "proyecto" en que trabajar, o porque realmente lleno tus expectativas de cómo debe ser un hombre; no es lo que me importa... Pero... - Mi cabeza ya es un desastre. Mis manos sudan, y creo que en cualquier momento el bastón se deslizará de entre mis dedos y terminaré en el suelo. Logro asirme de él con más fuerza antes de seguir, tratando de ordenarme. - Mira eso que te regalé... - Señalo mi presente, que fue evidentemente arrojado sobre el sofá cuando entró después de la cena. - Cuando lo vi me pareció patético, pero lo compré pensando que se te vería perfecto... Me peiné como es debido, recorté mi barba, me puse la camisa que todos dicen que me queda bien... ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué hice todo eso...? - Sé que busca mi mirada, así que levanto mis ojos una vez más hacia ella, tratando de hacerle saber que estoy siendo totalmente sincero. - Cuando me acompañaste a los munster truck pensé que contigo me sentiría... "acartonado", muy "jefe-empleada"... Ya sabes...

- Entiendo. - Su tono tranquilo me anima a seguir.

- Sí, bueno... No me sentí así en absoluto... Fuiste franca, fuiste auténtica, y me diste una extraña seguridad para que yo también fuese auténtico... Hacía mucho que nadie me hacía sentir así... De ahí que lo que dije hoy fuera una enorme idiotez.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. - Esboza una sonrisa triste, pero sigue tranquila y ha metido las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo.

- Quise alejarte para que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado. Soy un tipo duro, ¿sabes? - me atrevo a bromear, y ambos sonreimos un poco. - Pero visto y considerando, nos lastimé a ambos...

Creo que ella no se esperaba realmente esa confesión, ya que abre la boca como para hablar, y tras balancear su mandíbula un par de veces opta por suspirar largamente y cerrarla.

Meto mi mano libre en mi bolsillo y saco las llaves de mi coche, dispuesto a irme, pero ella viene hasta donde estoy yo y toma el llavero que no suelto de mi mano, mientras me mira a los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces? - su voz tiene un ligero toque de desesperación.

- Pues... me vuelvo a casa...

- ¿Por qué no terminas con lo que estabas diciendo? - cuestiona.

- Pensé que quedaba claro lo que intentaba decir... - La verdad es que mi valor se acabó y necesito juntar más, pero su proximidad no me lo está permitiendo.

- Sí, pero aún así quiero escucharlo de tus labios...

Me pierdo en la expresión suplicante de sus ojos, y de pronto siento que el valor vuelve a mí. Tomo aire. Sigo aferrado al bastón como si mi vida fuera en ello. Dejo mis llaves en su mano para extender la mía y apoyarla en su húmeda mejilla.

- Siento haberme portado como un cretino. - Con el pulgar le seco una lágrima que acaba de salir. - Siento haberte alejado y haberte lastimado... Prometo no volverlo a hacer...

Me callo otra vez. Esto de confesar lo que siento no es cosa de todos los días...

- Continúa, - me pide.

- Pues... creo... No, estoy seguro... que me agradas tanto como yo a ti.

Sonríe ampliamente y se lanza a mi cuello de tal forma que perdería el equilibrio de no haberme aferrado antes al bastón. Con mi otro brazo la rodeo por la cintura, y aprovecho mi posición para aspirar con deleite el perfume de su cabello. Ni siquiera Stacy ha logrado oler como ella, tan fresca, natural, joven... Tan mujer...

En mis labios están bailando tres palabras, pero mi garganta no me ayuda a pronunciarlas. Ella se aparta de mí sólo lo suficiente para poder verme a los ojos. ¡Dios! Siento como si su mirada me atravesara.

- Mañana en el hospital me preguntarán si tendremos otra cita...

- Esos chusmas... - evado, pero no por mucho.

- ¿Qué les diré?

Recorro su rostro con la mirada. Sus labios entreabiertos y ligeramente hinchados me invitan a darle un profundo beso, y como es de suponer jamás renunciaría a tal invitación. Y cuando nos separamos apenas lo justo para recuperar el aire, nuestras bocas aún rozándose, mi garganta despierta y me ayuda con aquellas tres palabras.

- Te amo, Allison.

Que les diga lo que quiera al cangurín y al negro. También a Wilson y Cuddy. Ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada para pensar en ellos.

FIN


	2. Opción 2: Maniobra de Heimlich

OPCIÓN #2 Episodio 1x20

**OPCIÓN #2 Episodio 1x20**

House terminó su discurso que resaltaba más mis defectos que mis virtudes y se quedó en silencio. Lo miré unos segundos intentando descubrir algo que me levantara el ánimo en su rostro, pero al no hallarlo bajé mi mirada al plato, descubriendo que ya no tenía tanta hambre como pensaba. De todos modos di un bocado y tragué casi sin masticar. Craso error: el trozo de carne llegó hasta mi garganta, pero de ahí no pasó.

Llevé mis manos a mi cuello como acto reflejo. Intentaba toser, pero no podía, estaba sin aire. Y, para colmo, House ni me miraba.

Maniobra de Heimlich autoaplicada. Dicen que sirve, pero no es cierto. Y mi jefe aún escrutaba su plato.

Tuve que dar una palmada en la mesa para que House me mirara. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, debe de haberme visto de un color muy similar al de sus ojos.

Se levantó de un salto y, ubicándose detrás mío, me levantó de la silla y me rodeó con sus brazos, colocando sus manos adecuadamente sobre mi abdomen. De más está decir que a él sí le funcionó la maniobra, y mi fabuloso trozo de carne sin tragar voló por los aires desde mi boca hasta la copa de vino de un señor a dos mesas de distancia que estaba justamente por tomar un trago, lo que provocó que su impoluta camisa blanca terminara con varias manchitas bordó.

House me mantuvo abrazada por un minuto más, mientras me daba tiempo a mí para recuperar los ritmos cardíaco y respiratorio, y daba tiempo a la gente para que dejara de aplaudirlo.

Para cuando me calmé y fui consciente del total contacto de su cuerpo con el mío, él se apartó un poco y me sentó, quedándose a mi lado en cuclillas. Tomó mi copa de agua y me la pasó para que pudiera aclarar mi garganta. Enseguida se levantó, dejando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

- ¿Estás bien? - se preocupó. Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza. - ¿Segura? - insistió. Volví a asentir, esta vez un poco más enérgicamente. - Mejor así. No es mi intención quedarme sin inmunóloga a causa de las cláusulas de su contrato.

- Disculpe, _monsieur_ House, - se excusó un camarero de acento afrancesado. - _Monsieur _Cavanaugh, de la mesa catorce, ha exigido que su novia se disculpe con él por el incidente del vino y ha solicitado un cheque por la cuenta de la tintorería.

- No moleste. ¿No ve que ella acaba de atragantarse con un pedazo de carne? - se ofuscó. Yo le hice señas para que se calmara, pero no me hizo caso. - Lo que acaba de suceder fue, en todo caso, un accidente. No tenemos por qué disculparnos, menos aún pagarle.

- _Monsieur_, yo sólo... - intentó excusarse otra vez, pero House estaba cada vez más alterado.

- Usted es sólo un mesero, pero ahora quiero hablar con el encargado.

- _Monsieur_, le tendré que pedir que se retire, - dijo el encargado dos segundos después, atraído por el elevado tono de voz de mi acompañante. - Está alterando a toda la clientela.

- Yo no me voy hasta terminar mi cena, - se empacó. Su actitud en nada ayudó.

-Llamaré a seguridad para que lo escolten a la puerta. - Cuando el encargado dijo eso, me levanté para seguir a House en su exilio, pero el camarero me detuvo.

- _Madame_, usted puede quedarse.

- Oh, no. Si lo echan, me voy con él, - aseguré. - Además, él tiene razón. Tuve un accidente, no tengo por qué disculparme con un ricachón malhumorado.

Soy consciente de que no debí haber haber dicho eso último, porque un minuto más tarde estaba con House viendo cómo nos cerraban la puerta principal en nuestras narices.

Hicimos silencio por unos segundos, y luego nos miramos. No pudimos evitar sonreír ante lo absurdo de nuestra situación.

- Lo siento, - se disculpó. - Te arruiné doblemente la noche... ¿Podrías decirme por qué?

- ¿Por qué me la arruinaste?

- No, no, no... ¿Por qué te fuiste? Pudiste haberte quedado y terminar tu cena sin mí.

- El trato era una cena contigo, - expliqué. Él se me quedó mirando, apoyado en su bastón, con una ligera sonrisa.

- Creo que la he cagado con mi monólogo de hace un rato, ¿verdad?... Quiero decir... De verdad que te importo, ¿cierto? Sino, no tendrías por qué haber salido de allí...

- Puedes apostarlo, - aseguré.

Su cara se contrajo como si hubiera tomado un sorbo de limón, y se rascó ligeramente la cabeza. Luego volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Te gusta la comida china? - preguntó. Ante mi mirada confusa, explicó: - Aún te debo una cena y no quiero perder a mi inmunóloga.

Yo también sonreí, y asentí con la cabeza. Entonces, él extendió su mano, tomó la mía y me condujo lentamente hacia el coche.

FIN


	3. Opción 3: Retenerla a como dé lugar

**OPCIÓN #3 Episodio 3x24  
**

La veo sentada en mi sillón y no puedo evitar que una obscena imagen se dibuje en mi cabeza. Aún así, reprimo una sonrisa y opto por uno de mis comentarios.

- Ahora tienes una oficina más grande que la mía. ¿Por qué no vas a disfrutarla? - Ella sonríe, pero parece que no me ha escuchado realmente. En cambio, me extiende un sobre. - ¿Qué es? ¿Fotos de ti desnuda?

- Es mi carta de renuncia, - asegura seria, pero sin perder ese atisbo de sonrisa. Me ha tomado por sorpresa. - Este trabajo ya me dio todo lo que podía darme.

- ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Que me derrumbe y pida disculpas? ¿Que le ruegue a Chase que vuelva?

- No, - responde con una calma inusitada mientras rodea el escritorio y cruza sobre su hombro la correa de su bolso. - Espero que hagas lo que haces siempre. Espero que hagas una broma y sigas con lo tuyo. Y espero que estés bien. - Al llegar a mi lado acaricia suavemente mi brazo y me mira a los ojos. - Te voy a extrañar. - Se detiene un momento más e inicia su marcha hacia la puerta.

Apenas si tengo un segundo para reaccionar. Cuando comienza a apartarse tomo su mano con fuerza y la obligo suavemente a retroceder dos pasos.

- Aguarda, - le pido.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta casi con fastidio. No se me ocurre qué decir. Intenta zafarse y yo la detengo.

- ¿No quieres saber qué tengo que decir al respecto?

Sonríe con picardía. Hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír así.

- Te escucho.

- Bien... Lamento que mi oficina se quede sin obra de arte... Ya no me quedarán excusas para venir a trabajar.

Se ha sorprendido. Creo que esperaba algo más sarcástico, menos sincero. Pero el comentario ha salido de mi boca casi sin pasar por mi cerebro.

Bajo la mirada al suelo y escucho que ríe levemente. No entiendo por qué, y no pierdo tiempo en preguntárselo.

- Me río de lo que hubiera hecho si tú no me hubieses detenido... Me río porque estoy usando mi renuncia como prueba, para ver qué es lo que sientes por mí, cómo reaccionas a que me vaya.

Oh, bueno. Creo que le he enseñado bien a poner a prueba a la gente.

- ¿Eso significa que te quedas? - Creo que debe haber notado el toque de ilusión en mi voz.

- No, claro que no, - asegura sonriente. - Ya no tengo por qué seguir aquí, he terminado mi ciclo en Diagnósticos.

Ahora sí que me ha desencajado. Estoy perdido, no entiendo nada.

- ¿Puedes explicarte mejor? No se me dan tus metáforas.

La dejo liberarse de mi mano y se cruza de brazos frente a mí.

- Si tú no me hubieras detenido, habría ido con Chase a darle una segunda oportunidad. Pero antes, quise darte otra a ti, la última chance, para ver si la tomabas. Y si no lo hacias, ya me había decidido a olvidarme de ti, sin importar cuánto me pudiera doler.

- Pero te detuve, - recalqué. - ¿Ahora qué harás?

- Ya te he dicho que dejo Diagnósticos. Cuddy me ha ofrecido la plaza de jefa de urgencias, y he decidido tomarla.

- ¿Acaso quieres alejarte de mí?

- No. Tú me detuviste, no quieres que me aleje. Es sólo... otra forma de estar cerca. Para que tomes la oportunidad, que seas libre de hacerlo. Porque ahora sé que la quieres.

Sigue sonriendo y vuelve a pasar por mi lado. Esta vez no la detengo. He quedado clavado en mi sitio y no creo que pueda moverme de aquí en un rato.

Me ha dado otra oportunidad. Como en la cita hace más de dos años, cuando eché todo a perder. A esta altura creí que ya me había superado, pero es evidente que Cameron no es de las que dejan atrás por cualquier obstáculo, aunque ese obstáculo fuera yo mismo.

Se me ocurre una genial idea para demostrarle que quiero lo que me ha ofrecido. Doy un paso hacia mi escritorio y tomo el teléfono para marcar rápidamente el número de su móvil. Cuando me atiende escucho la sonrisa en su voz.

- ¿He olvidado algo?

- No dejaré que haraganees. Mañana tendré un brazo roto y necesitaré que me atiendan en urgencias.

Escucho su carcajada en estéreo, al otro lado de la línea y el eco que viene del extremo del pasillo hacia mi puerta.

- House, empezaré la semana que viene.

- Ouch... ¿De veras?

Cuelgo con una extraña sensación en el estómago. Es como si algo me empujara a cambiar un poquito mi forma de ver la vida.

Sí, hay algo que me empuja. Y sonrío al pensar en Allison Cameron.

FIN


	4. Opción 4: La charla en el laboratorio

Viene de cuando House le va a preguntar a Cameron por qué le agrada, en la primera temporada.

**OPCIÓN #4**

Entro al laboratorio con la intención de relajarme un poco. De todos modos se supone que esté aquí, haciendo pruebas, ¿verdad? Cuelgo mi bata del perchero junto a la puerta, tomo los portaobjetos que Foreman me dejó sobre la mesada y me dirijo al microscopio.

Pasado un rato de estar aquí lo siento entrar a mis espaldas. Alzo la cabeza y me giro a tiempo para verlo apoyarse contra otra mesada frente a mí. Mira hacia todos lados, menos en mi dirección, e hincha los carrillos como cuando va a decir algo grave o importante.

- Te agrado. - Suena más a afirmación que a pregunta. Hace silencio un instante y vuelve a la carga: - ¿Por qué?

La pregunta que acaba de formular queda atrapada entre las cuatro paredes y resuena una y otra vez en mis oídos. Me cruzo de brazos y levanto mis hombros, dejando así que él interprete lo que quiera.

- Es una pregunta lamentable, - digo al fin, cuando veo que él no da señales de vida.

- Soy tu jefe y mentor, estoy cojo y te doblo la edad... ¿Por qué te agrado?

- ¿Por qué te agrada Wilson? - replico. No se la voy a poner fácil.

- Porque yo le agrado, porque me dice lo que no quiero escuchar... ¡Pero no hablamos de Wilson! - exclama. Da un par de golpecitos en el suelo con el bastón. Perfecto: está nervioso.

- Pues... No sé por qué me agradas, - le respondo. - Eres odioso, alejas a la gente, no sabes lo que significa el tacto y la delicadeza... Pero así y todo me agradas. Y no puedo explicártelo... Ahora dime por qué te agrado.

- Yo nunca dije...

Ya está. Se descubrió solo. Se aparta de la mesada y se apoya en el bastón. Un segundo más y trata de huir por la puerta, pero me interpongo en su camino. Basta ya de Allison Cameron, la buenita, la que siempre deja las cosas pasar. Ahora que estoy a punto de averiguar qué le hago sentir no pienso dejar que se eche atrás.

Mira al suelo, en el lugar donde se posa el bastón. Cierra los ojos y sacude levemente la cabeza antes de mirarme con una sonrisa que jamás le vi.

- ¿Sabes? Todo esto... No puede estar pasándome a mí...

- No creo ser la primera en enfrentarte.

- No lo eres. Pero a quienes lo han hecho los cuento con los dedos de una mano, y hasta me sobra un dedo.

Enarco una ceja ante lo que ha dicho. Puedo considerarme satisfecha, no conseguiré más de él, así que me aparto de su ruta y vuelvo a mi microscopio mientras escucho los golpecitos de su bastón mientras se va.

Me domoro como cuarenta minutos más hasta que termino los análisis de sangre. Me voy directo a Diagnósticos para dejar el informe sobre el escritorio, pero al entrar veo que House está en su oficina, al otro lado del plexiglás. Está jugando con su pelota de tenis, seguramente reflexionando sobre nuestro diagnóstico. Aunque parece realmente abstraído, me ha visto y me llama para que pase a su despacho, quizá para exponerme su última hipótesis al mejor estilo Sherlock Holmes.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Al escucharme, la pelotita se le desliza de las manos y finge que no ha sido a propósito.

- ¿Me la alcanzas? La pierna me duele mucho hoy... - Me pone cara de carnero degollado. Yo me agacho para devolverle su juguete sabiendo que observa cada uno de mis movimientos.

- Aquí tienes. - La deposito junto a su brazo y veo sus ojos clavados en los míos.

- Gracias. Por todo. - Parece realmente sincero. - Por cierto, si eligiera despedirte a ti para que Voggler no me moleste... ¿aún te agradaría?

No puedo evitar sonreír mientras me acerco a él.

- No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, House...

FIN


	5. Opción 5: No pudo esperar media hora

OPCIÓN #5: Episodio 1x20

**OPCIÓN #5: Episodio 1x20**  
  
House va a la heladera con la corbata a medio anudar y le grito desde la sala de estar:

- ¡Yo también quiero una cerveza!

- No tengo cerveza, - responde serio.

- ¿Piensas comer antes de la cena? - cuestiono confundido. Y lo veo levantar por sobre la puerta de la heladera una bandejita con un moño blanco. No necesito acercarme para ver qué es; le compré uno de esos a mi primera esposa en nuestra tercera cita.

- Es patético, ¿verdad? - pregunta, apoyado contra la puerta del freezer y con la mirada perdida.

- A ella le gusta lo patético, - respondo. La verdad es que me ha dejado descolocado.

Cierra la heladera con la bandeja en la mano y viene cojeando hasta la sala de estar para recuperar el bastón que dejó en el sofá.

- ¿Me terminas el nudo? Tú usas más corbatas que yo...

Asiento con la cabeza y le quito la corbata para armarla en mi propio cuello mientras él mete la camisa dentro del pantalón y se pone el cinturón.

Estoy justo a la mitad de mi tarea cuando suena el timbre de la puerta y House va a ver quién es, olvidando otra vez el bastón en el sillón. Yo estoy demasiado concentrado en mi nudo, pero no lo suficiente como para no notar la enorme tensión que de pronto inunda la sala.

- ¡Cameron! - se sorprende mi amigo. Sé que sigue apoyado en la puerta, aunque no puedo verlo por terminar lo que estoy haciendo. Pero un segundo después levanto la cabeza y veo que Cameron se abalanza sobre él, le echa los brazos al cuello y lo besa muy profundamente. House va perdiendo el equilibrio de a poco, aferrado a la cintura de la joven médica, y va retrocediendo unos pasos hasta que el brazo del sofá se lo impide... ¡Y allí van los dos, abrazados, a terminar uno encima del otro!

Por mi parte, opto por ampararme en la oscuridad del pasillo. Ya que Cameron no me ha visto, dejemos que todo siga así su curso.

Cuando se separan, apenas lo justo para respirar, mi amigo alza su voz con una muy controlada sorpresa.

- Wow... ¿No podías esperar media hora más para verme?

-Tenía que intentar esto, yo... - La sonrisa en la cara de la inmunóloga de pronto cae en una mueca de horror. - ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No te ha gustado! - exclama, y apoya sus manos en el pecho de House para separarse, pero él no se lo permite.

- Oye, oye, aguarda un momento... Deja de presuponer cosas y aunque sea pregúntame qué opino de todo esto. ¡Esta juventud! - bromea en tono de queja. - ¡Siempre se adelantan a los acontecimientos...!

- ¿Es que... acaso te gustó? - La ilusión vuelve a iluminarle la cara.

- Pues, teniendo en cuenta que llevo cinco años sin que nadie se interese por mí, y el mismo tiempo sin recibir un beso tan apasionado... Y teniendo en cuenta que te agrado aunque casi te doblo la edad... Y teniendo en cuenta también que estás como un queso...

- Ya, dilo, - pide, casi con fastidio.

- Sí, me gustó.

Cameron no espera un segundo y vuelve a besarlo aún más apasionadamente. Pasan así cerca de dos minutos cuando House la aparta un poco y suspira como no lo he oído en mi vida.

- Aguarda, antes de seguir debo solucionar dos cosas... Primero, levántate un poco; mi bastón está bajo mi espalda y no tengo una sensación agradable por ello... - Cameron ríe suavemente y obedece, aunque sin alejarse mucho. - Segundo, vamos a echar a nuestro público, que nos ha observado desde el pasillo.

Cameron repara entonces en mi presencia y yo sonrío como idiota, sintiéndome terriblemente incómodo por la situación. Salgo de mi "casi escondite" muy tímidamente mientras House se levanta y vuelve a la puerta.

- Hola, Cameron, - la saludo sacudiendo los dedos. - Yo, pues... - me encojo de hombros. - Ya me iba... - señalo la puerta con ambas manos.

- Adiós, Wilson, - me apura House. Prácticamente me empuja fuera y cierra la puerta en mis narices. - ¿En qué estábamos? - lo escucho dirigirse a su joven acompañante desde el otro lado del bloque de madera. - ¡Oh, sí! Te besaba...

Desde ese momento ya no escucho más nada. Puedo suponer lo que está a punto de suceder allí, así que opto por volver a mi coche y esperar a que mañana mi amigo entre sin llamar a mi oficina para decirme que Cameron está de verdad como un queso...

FIN


	6. Opción 6: Rebobinemos juntos

OPCIÓN #6

OPCIÓN #6

Tengo la aguja que le acabo de quitar en mi mano. La veo irse por la puerta mientras rozo mis labios con mis dedos. Creo que me duele más el beso de lo que me hubiese dolido el pinchazo. Y aún más me duele la rabia de haberme dejado llevar por su beso, el que por un instante creí sincero. Pero, claro... Todo el mundo miente...

Me dejo caer en mi sillón, aún pasmado. La calidez de sus labios sigue en los míos... Su lengua pidiendo permiso para rozar la mía y hacerme sentir en el cielo por ese eterno segundo.

Todo el mundo miente... ¿Y si ella no lo ha hecho realmente? ¿Y si sus motivos para besarme eran sinceros? ¿Y si su preocupación es verdadera y pura? La verdad es que soy yo quien le está mintiendo... Dejarla creer que me estoy muriendo... eso es muy cruel hasta para mí...

Salgo al pasillo sin mi bastón, casi corriendo para buscarla. No me toma mucho tiempo, está sentada en un banco frente a los ascensores. Aún no me ha visto, está de espaldas a mí, pero desde mi posición puedo ver cómo su torso se sacude poco rítmicamente a causa de los sollozos que está ahogando.

Noto que se sobresalta cuando me acerco a ella y pongo mi mano en su hombro. No me mira, mantiene su vista al frente.

- Ven, - la invito en un susurro. - Rebobinemos un poco.

Tarda un poco en reaccionar, pero entiendo que ha aceptado mi propuesta cuando toma mi mano y deja que la guíe otra vez a mi despacho.

- Repite lo que dijiste de mi beso, - le pido cuando volvemos a ubicarnos como antes. Me mira confusa, pero obedece.

- Devolviste el beso...

- Y lo haría de nuevo... - aseguro. - Tendría que compensarte por mi mentira.

La confusión sigue en su rostro mientras escruta el mío.

- Pero... Si fui yo la que...

- No estoy muriendo de cáncer. Falsifiqué los estudios para que me inyecten una droga en el centro de placer de mi cerebro...

La indignación se apodera de todos sus gestos ante mi repentina confesión. Sé que mi movida fue muy arriesgada, pero no he podido soportar la culpa.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? - cuestiona, y con razón. No necesito pensar mi respuesta.

- Porque después de tu beso me di cuenta de que la única droga capaz de llevarme al cielo eres tú.

Veo cómo su boca torna aquella mueca de disgusto en una tierna sonrisa. Un segundo después cierra la distancia entre nosotros y me abraza, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho. Aprovecho que tengo ambas manos libres para envlverla con un abrazo fuerte. Necesito demostrarle que su preocupación por mí es totalmente agradecida de mi parte.

Para cuando nos separamos, con sólo mirarnos a los ojos podemos decirnos todo. Y ella se va de vuelta a sus tareas, mientras yo me quedo aquí, jugando con mi pelota de tenis, esperando a que ella termine su turno.

FIN


	7. Opción 7: No saques la aguja

OPCIÓN #7 Episodio 3x15

**OPCIÓN #7 Episodio 3x15**

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunta mientras me acerco tan lentamente como me es posible. Para cuando estoy pegada a él su rostro expresa toda la confusión que evidentemente siente. - De acuerdo, sé que esto te excita, pero... - Deja de hablar en el preciso instante en que mis manos alcanzan sus mejillas. Y entonces me estiro hacia él y lo beso.

En un principio está tenso, reticente. Pero una fracción de segundo más tarde su actitud cambia totalmente. Sus brazos me envuelven y sus labios responden a los míos como si de pronto admitieran su necesidad de mí. Inconscientemente mi mano va a su nuca y profundizo el beso. Y el tiempo parece detenerse para mí.

Pienso en mi trampa, la que estuve planeando todo el día. Y de pronto, la aguja en mi bolsillo se me antoja demasiado pesada. No esperaba que él también me besara, pero ahora que lo ha hecho siento que no puedo darle aquella puñalada por la espalda. Es por eso que dejo que el tiempo vuelva a correr, y la mano que estaba lista para traicionarlo ahora se detiene en su hombro para atraerlo más hacia mí.

Se separa de mí suavemente para acariciar mi bata y deslizarla hacia atrás por mis hombros. Levanto mi cabeza y abro los ojos para mirar los suyos en el preciso momento en que la jeringa que estaba en mi bolsillo estalla contra el suelo.

Nuestras miradas lo dicen todo. Él se ha dado cuenta de lo que yo iba a hacer. Yo, por mi parte, he descubierto la mentira que él urdió con respecto al cáncer. Y vernos así... Es como si nos hubiésemos desnudado el uno frente al otro, como si nos hubiéramos expuesto para que el otro nos juzgue.

Extiende su mano hacia mí con una leve sonrisa. Yo la tomo, y él se acerca otra vez a mí. Y ahora es él quien toma mi rostro entre sus manos y posa sus labios delicadamente sobre los míos. Pero en cuanto puedo rompo con el beso y escondo mi cabeza en su pecho para evitar que vea las lágrimas que he dejado escapar.

- Estamos a mano, - susurra. Y no puedo más que estar de acuerdo con él.

FIN


	8. Opción 8: Colegas en el bar

OPCIÓN #8 Episodio 3x15

**OPCIÓN #8 ****Episodio 3x15**

No puedo creer lo bien que me la estoy pasando esta noche. Hemos venido con Chase y Cameron al bar de siempre, y con tanta charla trivial hasta comienzo a olvidar la mentira de House. Mientras Cameron pide al mesero tres cervezas me acomodo en mi zona de la mesa tanto como puedo, feliz de no tener que preocuparme por buscar un nuevo empleo.

Justo en el momento que elijo para relajarme totalmente, lo veo parado al otro lado del cristal de la puerta. Duda un momento, pero luego entra con paso firme. Viene directo hacia nosotros, y en cuanto el mesero se va es él quien toma su lugar y nos enfrenta.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio, esperando lo que él diga. Pero él parece estar pensando cuidadosamente lo que va a decir. Fue ayer por la noche que nos echó de su casa por descubrir su mentira, y ninguno de los tres hemos quedado felices por ello. Estamos dolidos, indignados, y sobre todo decepcionados por él.

House mira directo hacia la mesa, no a nosotros. Abre la boca, toma una gran bocanada de aire. Nos cruzamos de brazos, expectantes.

- Wilson me ha dado un sermón y mientras filosofaba decidí que tenía razón... Vine a decirles que lo siento.

Se queda quieto por un segundo más. Nosotros tres mantenemos el silencio. Por mi parte, mi silencio se debe a que he quedado anonadado y no tengo idea de qué decir. Puede que mis compañeros (por la expresión de sus rostros) estén en mi misma situación, pero no me atrevería a asegurarlo.

House se da vuelta y comienza a caminar despacio a la salida. Los chicos me miran. Con un par de gestos me comunican lo que están pensando, y me doy cuenta de que es lo mismo que cruzó por mi cabeza.

Tal vez... Y sólo tal vez, House quiera cambiar y nosotros podamos ayudarlo. Tal vez podamos creer que su disculpa fue sincera... Y tal vez tengamos la posibilidad en nuestras manos de devolverle un pedacito de vida.

- ¡Oye, House! - le grito. Él ya tenía una mano en el picaporte, pero se voltea para vernos. Lentamente una sonrisa se abre paso en sus labios. Cameron y yo nos corremos un poco y ella da unas palmaditas sobre el lugar que ha quedado libre junto a ella. - Ven aquí, - lo invito. - Yo pago.

Con un paso igual de lento que el que usó para salir, nuestro jefe vuelve a acercarse y se sienta tímidamente junto a Cameron. Presiona las manos entre las rodillas, los hombros encogidos. Aunque su rostro intenta mostrarse relajado, su cuerpo dice que está incómodo.

- Voy a buscar nuestras bebidas, - intenta romper el hielo Chase. Lo mira a House. - ¿Qué pido para ti? ¿Una cerveza como nosotros?

- Preferiría no beber esta noche... Tráeme sólo café.

- Estamos en confianza, puedes relajarte, - lo animo.

- Sí, es sólo una salida entre colegas, House, - me sigue Cameron, dándole una palmadita en el brazo.

Sonríe de lado, y lo veo relajarse completamente por primera vez desde que trabajo para él. Me sorprende gratamente ver que cuando quiere y se lo propone puede ser una persona sociable, e incluso agradable. Habla, ríe, y hasta hace chistes sin implicaciones racistas o sexistas.

Que conste que, aunque creo que Chase se ha convertido en un buen compañero, nunca me gustó mucho ver que estuviera tras Cameron. Es por eso que mi felicidad puede considerarse completa esta noche, pues estoy presenciando un nuevo acercamiento entre mi amiga y mi jefe. Y eso sí que me gusta.

Con el correr de los minutos se van acercando el uno al otro. Eso, hasta que de repente el brazo de House aparece sobre el hombro de Cameron con una naturalidad inusual. En otra ocasión lo hubiera asociado con efectos del alcohol, pero hoy ninguno de los dos ha bebido lo suficiente. De hecho, House ni siquiera ha bebido.

Pues... creo que ha sido la noche perfecta... Simplemente espero que se repita. En cuanto a House... Dado que lo veo salir abrazado con Cameron, caminando en dirección al departamento más cercano, puede que él esté de acuerdo conmigo...

FIN


	9. Opción 9: Déjala ir

OPCIÓN #9 Episodio 3x24 OPCIÓN #9 Episodio 3x24

Hoy es lunes. Y a pesar de eso, hoy ha venido Cameron a la puerta de mi casa para decirme que me quiere. Pero, aunque parezca extraño, no me siento muy bien por eso.

Ha renunciado a su puesto en Diagnósticos. Y vino tras de mí. Me siento halagado, de verdad, pero...

La veo acercarse a mi rostro, y me besa. Recibo sus labios en medio de una sonrisa que, sin embargo, se borra de mi cara al instante. Ella parece darse cuenta y se aparta un poco.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta, buscando mi mirada. Por un instante la evito, pero no puedo evitar enfrentarla. - Te dje que te quiero... ¿No era lo que esperabas?

- La verdad es que no... - le confieso finalmente. Me mira confusa y se aparta totalmente, cruzándose de brazos. Tomo aire profundamente y le explico. - Tú me quieres, pero no me amas.

La he descolocado. Nadie podría decir lo contrario. Abre y cierra la boca varias veces, como si no supiera qué decir. Al cabo de unos segundos frunce el ceño y vuelve a parecer confundida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Parece asustada.

- Viniste conmigo porque has esperado tes años a que House se fine en ti, y como él no da señales de que hayas logrado lo que querías, corres hacia tu última opción... O sea, yo.

- Yo no estoy enamorada de House, - se defiende, pero ni ella cree en lo que dice.

Quizá podría hacerme el tonto y dejar que caiga a mis pies con el corazón destrozado... Podría dejar las cosas así y conformarme con el sólo hecho de tenerla a mi lado profesándome cariño... Pero no sería justo ni para ella ni para mí. Ella realmente ama a ese viejo cojo y loco... Puede verse a kilómetros. Y él, a su modo, también la quere. Tal vez se hace el duro, pero seguramente ella es su debilidad, su talón de Aquiles... Y es necesario que alguna flecha certera se clave en ese talón para dejar salir su humanidad.

Así como lo he pensado, se lo explico a ella. Y poco a poco su expresión va cambiando. Evidentemente saqué a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos, y escucharme a mí relatándoselos está logrando que los enfrente de una vez.

Casi media hora después de que llegó, la veo marcharse con las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros un tanto caídos, pero con la determinación en sus ojos y maquinando la estrategia que usará para que House también saque a la luz lo que siente por ella. Yo podría sentirme derrotado, triste por perderla... Pero en realidad sé que nunca la tuve, y no podría tenerla aunque quisiera. Y la amo demasiado como para no permitir que sea feliz. La amo lo suficiente para dejarla ir, y aconsejarle que busque la felicidad, que persiga ese anhelo por el que ha luchado tanto... ¡House de verdad tiene suerte con ella!

Con estos pensamientos vuelvo a entrar en su casa y me zambullo otra vez en mi pc, donde dejé a medio leer un correo que me mandó Cuddy por una oferta de empleo. No creo que vaya a aceptar esta vez. Tengo planeado un cambio de aire... Ahora que la he ayudado a Cameron a que vuelva por House creo que es mi turno de ir a por algo que me llene de tanta felicidad como la que ella encontrará cuando su sueño se haga realidad.

FIN


	10. Opción 10: Viaje en moto

OPCIÓN #10 Episodio del viaje en moto

**OPCIÓN #10 ****Episodio del viaje en moto  
**  
Bajamos juntos por ascensor hasta el estacionamiento y enfilo hacia mi lugar al mismo tiempo que House saca la llave de su moto.

- No. De ninguna manera, - protesto, pero no da señales de estar escuchándome. - Acaba de nevar, - insisto.

- Ayer, - replica mientras pasa su pierna mala por encima del vehículo. - Las calles están limpias.

- Mi auto está allí, - señalo.

- Hay obras en la calle Elm. En moto será más rápido, - argumenta luego de asegurar su bastón a un lado de la moto.

Por alguna razón no puedo discutirle. Debo verme como una nena caprichosa de cinco años pataleando y haciendo pucheros... House me extiende el casco. Lo tomo bruscamente y lo encajo en mi cabeza mientras me subo tras él y me agarro apenas de los bordes de su chaqueta.

A pesar de que sólo le veo la nuca, adivino que está sonriendo cuando toma mis manos y da un suave tirón para obligarme a rodear su cintura con mis brazos, todo mi cuerpo amoldado al suyo como si de un rompecabezas se tratara.

Arranca y pone rumbo a la casa de la paciente. Me doy cuenta de que no va muy rápido, quizá por consideración a mí. Casi inconscientemente, me relajo contra él. Me siento segura, a salvo, estando así tan cerca... Y puede que él notara mi cambio, ya que he visto que pasamos por cierta esquina al menos tres veces.

Finalmente se detiene y coloca su pierna sana sobre el asfalto para estabilizar el vehículo.

- ¿Llegamos?

- No, - ironiza. - Me detuve para regalarte mi preciosa moto.

Sonrío, aunque él no puede verme. Cuando me doy cuenta de ello, me quito el casco. Aún estamos sentados, y uno de mis brazos todavía rodea su cuerpo sin intenciones de querer salir de ahí.

- Fue un buen viaje.

- Pensé que no te gustaban las motos... - Si lo tuviera de frente creo que me estaría mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, como tratando de descubrir qué anda mal en mí.

- De hecho, no me gustan, - confieso. Ahora se voltea todo lo que puede para mirarme.

- ¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Me encojo de hombros con una enorme sonrisa antes de responder:

- Tú.

Me mira fijo. Sonríe de lado. Entonces, de pronto, toma el casco, lo pone de nuevo en mi cabeza y se acerca para depositar un beso sobre la fibra de vidrio a la altura de mi boca.

- Eres increíble, - dice mientras vuelve a enderezarse y enciende la moto otra vez.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos? - Estoy confundida y lo hago notar.

- Te llevo a tu departamento. Mereces una gran recompensa. Has echado por tierra una de mis grandes generalizaciones sobre la raza humana.

- ¿Cuál?

- "Nadie cambia".

- ¿Y cuál es mi recompensa?

- El beso al casco fue la primera parte. El resto... en tu departamento...

FIN


	11. Opción 11: Anécdota del paciente muerto

OPCIÓN #11 Episodio de Ezra Powell

**OPCIÓN #11 Episodio de Ezra Powell****  
**  
La he buscado desde que salió de la habitación de Ezra, pero no logro encontrarla. Hace dos minutos recordé una conversación que tuvimos hace bastante tiempo sobre por qué la gente le reza a Dios, y se me ocurrió que quizá podría estar en la capilla, tratando de calmar su alma.

En efecto, al acercarme por el pasillo la puedo ver sentada en el último banco con la cabeza gacha. Al aproximarme a ella me doy cuenta de que está llorando, y no puedo evitar el impulso de apoyar mi mano en su hombro y presionar levemente para mostrarle mi apoyo. Iba a decirle que estoy orgulloso de ella, pero opto por guardar silencio. Levanta la mirada y veo sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- ¿Puedes quedarte un rato aquí, conmigo? - pregunta. - Necesito saber que no estoy sola...

Asiento con la cabeza aunque no me esté mirando, y me siento junto a ella en un espacio que deja al correrse. Trato de buscar en mi mente algo que decirle, pero las palabras salen solas de mi boca sin que las piense.

- Ver morir a alguien siempre es feo... No importa qué tan viejo sea, ni si él lo decide o no, es feo igual... - Escucho un sollozo un poco más fuerte y me doy cuenta de que metí la pata. Ahora sí lo pienso bien y vuelvo a hablar: - Cuando empecé mi especialización en Diagnóstico tuve un paciente que llegó con una tuberculosis muy avanzada. Por mucho que hubiera hecho, su sentencia ya estaba firmada cuando entró al hospital. Murió a los pocos días... En ese momento tampoco me importaban mucho los pacientes en sí, pero fue un golpe muy duro y pensé que nunca me podría reponer... Mi jefe vino entonces, y me contó su propia historia de depresión-post-paciente-muerto, y me dijo, - pongo una voz más grave para imitarlo: - "House, tú nunca escuchas consejos de nadie, pero al menos esta vez hazme caso. Ve a los archivos y fíjate cuántos diagnósticos que evitaron muertes hice los siguientes dos años y saca una conclusión".

- ¿Y le hiciste caso?

- Nop. Pero entendí el mensaje: "cada tanto vendrá un idiota que estará muerto antes de que lo revises".

Lanza una pequeña carcajada y me mira. Le sonrío.

- Gracias, House, - me dice, mientras apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Por un instante estoy a punto de pedirle que no lo haga, pero dada la situación intento no causarle más daño, y permito la proximidad sin mover un músculo. - Cuando lo pones así parece que hasta tendría que enojarme con el paciente...

- Eso es lo que yo hago...

Ríe otra vez. Ya hasta está empezando a sonarme como música esa vocecita. Piensa un segundo y vuelve a hablar.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez yo le vaya a contar esta historia a un empleado mío? - su tono es soñador.

- Eres muy buena médica, así que es muy posible... Estoy orgulloso de ti, - contesto, volviendo a lo que pensé en un principio. Ahora sí, reclino mi cabeza sobre la de ella. Ambos hacemos silencio un par de minutos, nos quedamos quietos. Escucho cómo su respiración se va regularizando, síntoma de que la calma llega a ella. - ¿Te sientes mejor? - me intereso.

- Perfecta, - asegura en un suspiro. Y se acomoda sobre mi hombro.

No podría precisar cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí. Pudo ser media hora tanto como cinco. No me importa. Mientras Cuddy no me encuentre, pienso quedarme.

FIN


	12. Opción 12: Extrañándose

OPCIÓN #12 Episodio 4x14

**OPCIÓN #12 Episodio 4x14****  
**  
Acaba de largar otro de sus discursos. El de hoy: cómo he resultado ser la más débil de sus empleados a pesar de no ser ya su empleada. Estoy parada frente a él, que se estiró cómodamente en su sillón y parece estar atravesándome con la mirada, pero pongo los brazos en jarra y lo miro a los ojos tratando de mostrarle que ya no soy aquella estúpida médica joven que corre a hacer lo que él diga.

- Me extrañas, - asegura confiado.

- TÚ me extrañas, - replico, aunque sé que no es una respuesta adecuada... No he negado lo que dijo. - Contrataste a Trece para reemplazarme.

Revolea ojos y cabeza.

- Sí, todas las chicas bonitas son irreemplazables. Estás evadiendo el tema...

Iba a defenderme, decirle que no lo extraño... Pero... la mejor defensa es el ataque, ¿no?

- ¿Así que aún crees que soy bonita?

- No viene al caso... Y no has negado extrañarme, - agrega con una sonrisa.

- Tú tampoco.

Vuelve a mirarme con esa expresión... Me está analizando... Tengo la sensación de que en realidad está buscando si las conclusiones que ha venido sacando son las correctas.

- Tu lenguaje corporal de los últimos días dice a gritos que me extrañas... También la forma en que me miras y me hablas...

- Y tú, haciéndome tantas preguntas para que regrese, pareciera que también me estuvieras extrañando mucho...

Los técnicos que estaban colocando el televisor pasan por detrás mío diciendo que ya terminaron y House los echa con un gesto. Estira el brazo con el control remoto, enciende el aparato y pone directamente en MTV. Ya que no parece tener intenciones de responderme, comienzo mi marcha hacia la puerta. Cuando estoy a punto de atravesarla, me detengo, y sin mirar atrás le digo:

- Puede que te extrañe un poco...

Estoy por dar un paso, pero es él el que habla y me detengo para escucharlo.

- Puede que yo también te extrañe... Y también puede ser que me parezcas bonita... Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Aún no puedo despedir a Trece...

Por su tono, sé que eso último lo dijo sonriendo. Y también sé que si vuelvo a entrar al despacho negará lo que acaba de decir, así que sigo mi camino, ideando cómo lo acorralaré la próxima vez.

FIN


	13. Opción 13: El bucle

**OPCIÓN #13 Episodio 4x16**

La mano de Cuddy apretaba la suya, y mientras ella dormía el apretón se intensificaba por momentos. Él con la mirada perdida en algún punto remoto del techo, repasó lo sucedido en las últimas 48 horas, y no pudo más que maldecirse a sí mismo.

Wilson, quizá el único amigo que pudiera llegar a tener en la vida, ahora lo odiaría profundamente por ser - en cierta forma - responsable de la muerte de quien lo había llevado a conocer lo que una verdadera pareja debe ser. Y no era tonto, entendía perfectamente lo que el oncólogo pudiera pensar de él.

Y ahí estaba Cuddy, en medio de un sueño inquieto, cuidándolo. Y aunque en una ocasión se acostó con ella, los últimos años parecía haber cambiado su actitud hacia él. Ya no la veía tan atraída sexualmente, sino más bien profesando un amor y cuidado casi maternales, protectores. Y debía reconocer que aprendió con el tiempo a acoger ese amor con profundo agradecimiento, y sentía por ella un cariño muy especial.

Dio un vistazo a sus monitores casi sin moverse, para volver inmediatamente a su posición anterior. Y dirigió su mente a esa nueva oportunidad de vivir que estaba gozando. ¿Cuántas iban ya? Había perdido la cuenta... Primero cuando tuvo el problema de la pierna... Una más la mañana anterior, y la noche antes de eso... También aquella vez no hacía mucho en que la Perra Despiadada lo había salvado...

¡Perra Despiadada! Ya no debería llamarla así. Ella era Amber, la mujer de su amigo. Ella lo había salvado, había sacrificado su noche y su sueño para ir a buscarlo al bar sin saber que su vida se le iría en ello. Y él hizo luego lo posible por rescatarla, pero en el mismo momento del accidente ya era demasiado tarde. ¡Malditas segundas oportunidades! ¡Con gusto renunciaría a cualquiera de las suyas por regalársela a Amber! ¡Con gusto lo haría para devolver a Wilson la felicidad que recién encontraba! Pensó en aquella mitad de sus pacientes que tenían su chance gracias a él y no la merecían. ¿Y por qué justamente a ella no había logrado dársela? ¿Por qué no a ella que la merecía más que ningún otro?

Volvió mentalmente a ese momento en que Wilson le pidió que arriesgara su vida por ella... Que intentara ayudar a su cerebro para recordar... Y aceptó, no porque le interesara morir, o el riesgo... Aceptó porque vio en ello una manera de reparar el gran error de arrastrar a la joven médica con él al maldito autobús. Y aceptó porque así haría feliz a Wilson...

Deseó jamás haber ido a aquel bar. Deseó no haberse embriagado. Deseó nunca haber llamado a casa de Wilson para pedir un aventón. Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, dejando escapar todas las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, y deseó que el tiempo volviera atrás para ayudarlo a reparar tanto daño, tantas pérdidas, tanto sufrimiento innecesario.

Sintió de pronto como si la cama bajo su cuerpo desapareciera, dejándolo caer en un vacío interminable. Sus extremidades se aflojaron, la ropa se le antojó un tanto ceñida. En algún punto su trasero pareció apoyarse suavemente sobre algo acolchado, pero su cabeza continuó su caída hasta dar con una superficie dura y fría.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se sentía mareado, flojo... El bar donde se había emborrachado ocupaba todo su campo visual. El cantinero lo miraba curioso mientras secaba un vaso. Podía oler su propio aliento a alcohol, el humo de los fumadores cercanos... Tenía un teléfono en su mano, pero no había marcado número alguno en el visor.

- Estoy alucinando otra vez... - conjeturó, incorporándose. Levó una mano a su cabeza y no encontró suturas, pero la pierna le dolía horrores...

- No alucinas, idiota. Te has desmayado hace como media hora de la borrachera que tienes encima, - le espetó el cantinero. - Me pediste el teléfono, y cuando estabas por marcar caíste sobre la barra.

No alucinaba. Bien... ¿entonces? ¿Acaso todo eso del autobús fue un sueño? ¿Un mal sueño que ya había acbado? Prefirió no seguir pensando, la cabeza le dolía mucho... Sacó un billete del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo dejó junto a su último vaso. Manoteó el bastón junto a su silla y se puso en pie.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio aparecer por la puerta a Cameron, que llegaba con el móvil en el oído.

- Ya lo veo, te lo paso, - la escuchó decir justo antes de que le extendiera el aparato. - Es Amber, la Perra Despiadada. Quiere hablarte.

Por un momento dudó. Si no la había llegado a llamar... ¿cómo era que sabía dónde estaba? Acercó el teléfono a su oreja y saludó.

- Si lo intentas, a veces puedes encontrar con que obtienes lo que necesitas, - la oyó decir. - No sé cómo le has hecho, pero gracias. Nos diste a ambos la posibilidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Se le cortó la respiración. Cameron apenas tuvo tiempo de atajarlo cuando las piernas dejaron de sostenerlo. Comenzó a llorar mientras la inmunóloga lo abrazaba. Estaba totalmente shockeado, completamente desencajado.

No entendía cómo, pero todo aquello fue real. Tan real como que el sol sale cada día. Y de algún modo, en alguna extraña forma que jamás llegaría a comprender, el destino le devolvió a Amber la vida y le dio la opción de vivir. Y les regaló a los dos la capacidad de recordarlo...

- Vamos, - lo levantó Cameron. - Mi departamento está a dos calles de aquí, iremos a pie, - ofreció. House la miró curioso.

- ¿Y Chase?

- Rompió conmigo hace una semana. No pudo soportar que me hubiera acostado contigo, - informó, como restándole importancia.

- Pero tú y yo nunca...

- Lo sé, - interrumpió. - Pero no era de su incumbencia. Y lo dejó creer lo que quisiera...

Con sendas sonrisas se abrazaron. House se recargó en Cameron, que lo ayudó a andar sin perder el equilibrio. Caminaron lentamente las dos calles. Y esa misma noche, tendido en el sofá de su anfitriona, decidió no volver a beber, nunca jamás tomar un autobús y compensar debidamente a Cameron por atender el insólito pedido de Amber para ir a recogerlo. Después de todo, haría las cosas bien con esta segunda chance.

FIN


	14. Opción 14: Doblemente estúpida

**OPCIÓN #14 Escritora invitada: Lucyhouse Del episodio donde Cameron le pregunta a House si le agrada, y él contesta que no**

Apenas unos rayos de luna que se cuelan por la ventana iluminan débilmente la sala de diagnóstico. No he querido encender la luz, me gusta estar así, a oscuras. Lo hago siempre que quiero pensar o recordar.

Hace horas que estoy aquí, pensando en mi última conversación con House. Y cada vez que pienso cómo fue, o de dónde salió la bendita pregunta, me siento más estúpida.

En realidad, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en si estaba bien exponerme de esa forma, al preguntarle si yo le agradaba. Y, a pesar de que cuando se detuvo y suspiró con fuerza me di cuenta que no debí haber preguntado y traté de decirle que lo olvidara, de mi boca sólo salió aquel suplicante "necesito saber". Y su respuesta no podría haber sido más contundente; un solitario "no". Y se vinieron abajo todas las esperanzas de que él me correspondiera, de que yo le gustase. Y lo siguiente fue un "está bien" de mi parte, e irme caminando, cuando en realidad hubiese querido correr, que el nudo de mi garganta desapareciera y la vergüenza que de pronto me invadía, también. Pero ya está dicho, soy una estúpida.

- Eres estúpida - su voz me sobresalta, y me pregunto si estaba hablando en voz alta.

- ¿Disculpa? - le digo. No me atrevo a decirle nada más, porque en realidad espero que lo haya dicho porque hice algo mal, y no porque mis pensamientos hayan sido audibles. No quiero agregar el estar loca a mi lista.

- Eres estúpida. - Camina despacio hasta situarse a unos metros de mí. – Y, además, sorda.

- Sé que te gusta que descifremos lo que tratas de decir, pero hoy no tengo ganas de hacerlo. - Hablo tranquilamente, por lo menos ahora tengo la seguridad de que no me ha oído.

- E-r-e-s e-s-t-ú-p-i-d-a.- deletrea cada palabra, burlándose de mí. - No estoy hablando con segundas intenciones, y el que no entiendas eso lo confirma. Eres estúpida.

En estos momentos me pregunto seriamente si en realidad no lo seré, porque de otra forma no entiendo qué hago aquí parada sin darle un par de cachetadas, patadas o qué se yo. Más por orgullo que por otra cosa, me decido y voy hasta él, pero no alcanzo a cruzar su cara, porque me toma por las muñecas y me detiene.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios quieres pegarme?

- ¡¡Me estás tratando de estúpida!! - le digo, forcejeando para que me suelte, pero tiene demasiada fuerza, y a decir verdad ni siquiera logro que se mueva.

- Porque lo eres, - responde con tranquilidad. - ¿Cuál fue la primera regla que te enseñé cuando llegaste?

Dejo de forcejear, porque esta situación ya se está tornando más que extraña. Él me suelta, y yo pienso durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

- ¿Todo el mundo miente? - Contesto con lentitud, titubeando.

- Exacto. - Luego se da media vuelta y sale de la sala, dejándome totalmente confundida. Reacciono a tiempo y lo alcanzo justo cuando se sube al ascensor.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto? - le pregunto mientras mi mano detiene la puerta del aparato.

- Simple, - responde con demasiada calma. - Si lo de "todo el mundo miente" fue lo primero que te enseñé, y es lo primero que siempre les pido a ti y a los otros dos que apliquen, ¿por qué razón tú no lo haces?

- Yo… - No sé que responder, y siento que a cada minuto que pasa pierdo un poco más la paciencia, y la desesperación me invade. Suelto la puerta del ascensor para que se cierre, dándome por vencida.

- ¿Crees que yo soy una excepción? - me dice, esta vez es él quien detiene la puerta. - ¿Crees que lo de "todo el mundo miente" no me incluye?

Lo miro a los ojos, y veo que una media sonrisa se instala en su boca. Entonces lo entiendo todo. Siento que mi corazón late a mil por hora, y no puedo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se adueñe de mi rostro.

- Todo el mundo miente, Cameron, no vuelvas a olvidarlo. - Es lo último que le escucho decir cuando las puertas se cierran.

Y yo me quedo parada allí, impedida de dar un solo paso porque mis piernas se negarían a obedecerme. Ni la sonrisa ha desaparecido de mi rostro, ni mi corazón se ha calmado; todo por lo que me ha dicho. Ya no me siento estúpida. Ahora me siento como una quinceañera con las hormonas revueltas. Y eso sí que es estúpido.

FIN


	15. Opción 15: Mentira Verdad

**OPCIÓN #15 Escritora invitada Carly McKinnon Del episodio de Cameron y el VIH**

El poder de la palabra, subestimado en estos tiempos, nunca deja de asombrarme.

Sólo con una frase logré dejarla sin palabras, totalmente vulnerable ante mí.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, los labios entreabiertos mientras jadea, aún furiosa. Nunca más salvaje, nunca más deseable.

En una frase venenosa me escudo, evitando la verdad y a la vez, gritándola a los cuatro vientos: ¿Qué idiota no se acostaría con una colega drogada cuando tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo?

Es la oportunidad perfecta para ser egoísta, y dar rienda suelta a todo ese deseo que carcome el alma lentamente. Permitirme ser amado sin tener que hablar de amor ni exponerme nuevamente, por ese ángel bajado del cielo, que es Allison Cameron.

Tan buena, que una y otra vez me repito que no la merezco, y por eso tengo que alejarla. Para no contaminarla.

Y ella parece haberlo entendido, pues no recurrió a mí. Llamó a Chase para alejar el fantasma de la infección.

Egoísta, pienso en que si por sólo una noche pudiera sentirla así, a mi lado; atesoraría ese recuerdo tan puro hasta mi muerte, para poder evocarlo y no arrepentirme de nada.

Ella misma me lo preguntó, en qué pensé cuando creí que moría.

En este momento, pensaría en Stacy. La odiaría por lastimarme tanto, por hacer que no pueda abrirme de nuevo. Aunque, al final de cuentas, todas son iguales. ¿Tan fácil es reemplazarme? Hace unos meses me decía que no había forma de convencerla, que yo debía gustar de ella, y ahora se acuesta con Chase.

La pierna comienza a matarme, con tanto paseo alrededor del despacho. Me siento detrás de mi escritorio, y tomo un vicodin. Bajo la luz ambarina del atardecer, puedo ver un folleto de la terapia antirretroviral que Cameron se debe haber dejado olvidado, y la realidad me golpea como una maza.

Cameron cree que puede morir. La gente que cree que va a morir, miente. Ergo, Cameron mintió.

Me levanto, y casi sin esfuerzo, recorro el hospital hasta llegar a los vestuarios.

Cameron está allí sentada, con un vaso de agua en la mano y un envase de Ativan a su lado. Entro, intentando ocultar mi sonrisa, y le espeto:

-Mentiste.

Ella me mira, mucho más tranquila que hace unas horas, y responde:

-¿En qué? No estoy condiciones para mentir.

Me siento a su lado, y acerco mi rostro al de ella. Sigue teniendo ese perfume embriagador, a pesar de todo.

-No llamaste a Chase porque realmente le quisieras a tu lado. Lo llamaste porque piensas que vas a morir, y la gente que cree que va a morir, miente para hacer sentir mejor a los demás. Si vas a morir, no puedes tener nada conmigo, y no puedes acostarte conmigo sin tener algo… entonces llamaste a Chase, que es descartable.

Ella me mira como si tuviera monos en la cara, y me grita:

-¡Eso es una estupidez, es cruel; y para peor, no es verdad!

Y sin mediar palabra, la tomo del mentón y fundo mis labios con los suyos, recreándome en cada rincón de su boca, sintiendo cómo mi corazón late a la par del suyo.

Me separo solo unos milímetros, y susurro contra sus labios llenos:

-No te vas a morir, Allison.

Ella clava sus ojos en los azulejos, procesando lo que acaba de pasar, y decido dejarla sola.

Estoy saliendo del vestuario, cuando su voz me alcanza y me hace detener en seco.

-Tú también mientes. Vienes aquí a decirme todas esas cosas y jugar conmigo, mientras intentas recuperar a Stacy. Imbécil.

Esbozo una media sonrisa, y me giro para mirarla.

-No intento recuperar a Stacy. Intento cerrar con esa historia, para poder seguir con mi vida. Y no te estoy mintiendo. Yo tampoco me voy a morir, por ahora.


End file.
